Cable detectors which can be used to detect, for instance, an electrical supply line concealed in a wall are known. This may be necessary, for example, if a hole is intended to be made in the wall without damaging the supply line in the process. An electromagnetic alternating field which exists in the region of the supply line is usually determined with the cable detector by means of an electrode.
However, measurement results which can be achieved with such cable detectors are often inaccurate and are not always reproducible. The disclosure is based on the object of specifying an improved measuring apparatus and an improved measuring method for detecting a conductor carrying AC voltage.
The disclosure achieves the objects using a measuring apparatus having the features described herein and using a measuring method as described herein.